Dark Woods' Comical Trick and Human Sacrifice
by Phoenixlight13
Summary: It's Halloween, and the anime and manga stars are putting on a performance for their pals! Rated T for lyrics.
1. Comical Terror

**Phoenix: Hello, peoples!**

**Soul: This is one of the two Halloween fics Phoenix has planned for this year. On every last day of the month, leading up to Oct. 31st, this story shall be updated with a new song, hence it is a songfic more or less.**

**Phoenix: The first song is Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream. I give credit for the lyrics to zoozbuh.**

**Tamaki: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own any franchise used, referenced or mentioned in her fanfiction.**

**Phoenix: Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"HURRY, PEOPLE!"<p>

It was a cold autumn day at the Ouran High School Host Club, and many different anime and manga characters, from Bleach's Ichigo Kurosaki to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yusei, were trying to get ready for a Halloween event.

"Where are the tuxes and dresses I ordered?" Tamaki panicked.

"Relax, already, would you? Sebastian said he'd be coming with them soon," Haruhi pointed out.

"It's almost Halloween and we haven't done a single dress rehearsal! The other anime and manga characters that aren't part of the show will be mad!" Tamaki shouted.

Maka sighed. "What a spazz. And to top it off he and my dad sound the same," she muttered.

"We can at least practice the Dark Woods Circus," Beauty pointed out.

"And please calm down, sir, we've at least got the singing parts down," Mori reminded.

Tamaki took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Okay…okay, I'm better now," the blonde declared.

A knock on the door got Beauty's attention and she hurried to open it. Sebastian hurried in with enough tuxes for the boys and black dresses with accessories for the girls.

"You're a lifesaver, Sebastian. Tamaki was going to have another panic attack," Soul muttered.

"Was not!" Tamaki indignantly shouted.

"Enough, all of you! Tomorrow is Halloween night and this is the only day we have for dress rehearsal. So if none of you get in your outfits for the first song and start practicing, you're going to wish you were in the Dark Woods Circus!" Beauty barked out orders.

"Yes ma'am!" the boys yelped in fear, even Yusei and Sebastian.

The girls started giggling at the boys, enjoying their fear, while Beauty sighed.

"I wish we could just be serious enough to finish the practice…"

* * *

><p>As Maylene passed the Host Club's room, she heard singing. And it sounded very high-pitched.<p>

"…do you want to dance with me? After all, the moon is still slumbering!"

Maylene shivered.

"Now you say there is no longer the coffin! And how boring is that?"

"La lu la, la HAPPY DAYS!"

Maylene hurried along as she continued on to clean up the school.

* * *

><p>Finally, Halloween night was here. Many different people who hadn't decided to help with the Host Club's big surprise tonight were getting ready to watch said surprise.<p>

"I can tell they're really going to overdo it this year," L from Death Note commented.

"Aww, come on, they're going to do great!" Mashiro from Bleach pointed out.

Finally, the anime and manga characters settled down in their seats.

Tamaki walked onstage, dressed in a black tuxedo.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, we bring you a night of the scariest music we're gathered. Sadly, there were quite a few we wanted to do but we were unable to fit in because we ran out of time," he greeted, bowing.

"However, we were lucky enough to choose the four scariest songs available, two of which are Vocaloid songs. Now…ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the show," Tamaki informed, a grin spreading on his face.

Some of the anime and manga characters shivered, clearly reminded of Asura from Soul Eater.

Tamaki disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and the curtains rose.

The stage was currently a mix of a sunset and a sunrise sky, with mechanical things in the background. The most noticeable, though, were the anime who stood in the unlit stage. It was easy to see they were all wearing tuxedos or dresses.

The music began playing.

"I recognize the music…Comical Dream?" Kida from Durarara! guessed.

"_Hello? Hello?_" came the quiet voice of Beauty, sounding panicked on the second sentence.

"_La lu la, la-la~,_" hissed Grell's rather demented sounding voice in turn.

The music exploded into hearing, sending Usopp from One Piece whimpering under his seat.

"_Jacaranda blooming at a social where we all drank…where do we go from here? Happily sing a sad song…_" the girls sang in perfect timing.

"Creepy…" Usopp whimpered.

"Grow up already, would you?" Ino from Naruto whispered.

"_Jack was smirking and said, "Put aside your heretical feelings. Give me all your chocolate. Cry a song of humble birth,"_" the boys sang in turn.

The background darkened a little as Kakashi from Naruto, dressed as a bloody scarecrow with scars on him, stumbled across the stage.

"_A scarecrow came by here_," the boys sang.

"_Being smothered as he swayed,_" the girls sang.

"_He's never had it, but he hates pumpkin pie~,_" half the girls and half the boys sang in a duet.

Then the spotlights finally came on.

"HOLY MOTHER OF BRITISH OWLS!" Usopp screamed.

The anime and manga characters who were singing had extremely creepy grins on their faces, reminiscent of madness from Soul Eater. Everyone on the stage looked as though they had succumbed to madness. Even the characters that are usually sane had psychotic grins on their faces.

"_La lu la, do you want to dance with me? After all, the moon is still slumbering~!_" a mix of girls and boys sang in a high pitch.

Hikaru and Kaoru, dressed in tuxes, peeped up behind Tamaki and Haruhi, and sang quietly, "_You said? You said? Said a little turnip head?_" before vanishing quickly.

"_Now you say there is no longer the coffin…_" the other boys and girls sang, just as high pitched as the others.

"_And how boring is that!_" the entire chorus sang.

"_La lu la-la HAPPY DAYS!_" four people hidden behind the chorus (Grell, William, Undertaker and Ronald Knox from Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji) sang, just as high pitched as the chorus.

The crowd watching the little show were beginning to get scared. First and foremost, they didn't know who sang the "happy days" part. Second, the friends they all knew and love were appearing to have been consumed by madness.

"Let's hope they are just acting," Bruno from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's muttered.

"_We feel fabricated magic at a transmission tower…_" half the choir sang.

"_Witch under overpass, she appears to be dazed,_" the other half of the choir sang.

By that point, Usopp had fainted.

"Critical hit. It's super effective. Usopp fainted," L quietly recounted, earning a giggle from Yachiru from Bleach.

"_Jack had said pompously…_" the girls sang

"_Continue with your vulgar feelings,_" the boys sang.

"_The devil's trumpet bloomed, as if it were enraged~,_" the choir sang.

Then the spotlights vanished and a mysterious being stood on the stage.

"_The goat is thinking of something we don't know…_" the entire chorus sang, while someone whispered "Hurry, take it." in the background over and over.

"_While waiting for the train._" At that point, the being vanished.

The spotlights were back on, but the psychotic grins still hadn't left the anime and manga characters' faces.

"_Why don't we hold hands if there's two allowed? This ride takes us through the subway tunnels~,_" the choir sang, back in high pitched voices.

"_Recessive? Dormant? And a pile of corpses?_" Hikaru and Kaoru, again peeping up behind Tamaki and Haruhi, whispered.

"_And we end up at a market with crowds of ants, and yet the moon is still in deep slumber~!_" the choir sang.

The stage darkened again, and eerie laughter danced around the stadium.

The music played for a bit, until suddenly, soft music played.

A tall, ghostly figure that looked like Naruto's Kushina walked onto the stage, dressed in an orange dress. On the other side, a ghostly figure that looked like Naruto's dad in his Hokage attire walked on stage and bowed when he met the female ghost.

"_Ah, Mrs. Pumpkin, here I have arrived now to welcome you,_" the blonde ghost sang.

The female ghost met the male ghost's eyes.

"_When was it that this night had ruined the dream it created for me?_" she wondered.

The two ghosts kissed and began to dance, while the soft music continued. The moment the spotlights flashed back on, the ghosts disappeared.

"_Even so, I still want to keep dancing here~! Let me have this one distraction of a dream,_" the choir sang.

Once more, Hikaru and Kaoru popped up behind Tamaki and Haruhi, and whispered, "_Recessive, dominant, they're just some big idiot._" Before vanishing.

"_With more pleasure spilling out everywhere, the flames of a lantern become a blaze~,_" the choir sang.

"Eep," Bianca from Pokémon Black and White yelped.

"_La lu la, la, do you want to dance with me? There's no chance there'll be a reply,_" the choir continued.

"_For shame! Too bad! Said the turnip-headed lad!_" Hikaru and Kaoru sang once more.

"_Now you see there is no longer the coffin, and how boring is that!_" the choir sang.

"_It's so disappointing inside this muck…_" a voice muttered.

"_I'm waiting, the morning might even come!_" a female voice sang.

The light dimmed further, and the ghostly figures of Kushina and the Fourth Hokage walked onstage.

"_If I wait in the train…_" the pair sang, quietly.

"_Ah, Mrs. Pumpkin…_" the choir sang as the music faded.

The lights came on, and the psychotic grins on the choir's faces were gone, replaced by gentle smiles. Everyone clapped.

Tamaki climbed off the platform he was on and to front center as the curtains fell and everyone got ready for the next song.

"Thank you, the first song is, of course, Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream. This was a fun song to do, mainly because we got to psyche you guys out a little," he admitted, earning him a Maka Chop from Maka.

"It wasn't that fun," the blonde Meister pointed out, heading back offstage.

"Ow…okay, the next song is coming up soon, just hold on," Tamaki pointed out. "In the meantime, relax and recover for the next Halloween song."

He grinned, and put on a vanishing act.

"_Until then, macabre lovers…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of chapter~!<strong>

**Momiji: That was scarry~.**

**Maka: Here's who sang:**

**Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Kushina and Fourth Hokage**

**For One Piece: Luffy and Robin**

**For Bleach: Ichigo and Rukia.**

**For YGO (all series so far): Yugi, Anzu, Jaden, Alexis, Yusei, Akiza, Yuma, Kotori**

**For Bo7: Beauty and Gasser**

**For Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji: Ciel, Elizabeth, Grell, William, Undertaker and Ronald**

**For Soul Eater: Soul and Maka**

**For Code Geass: Lelouch and C.C.**

**For Ouran High School Host Club: Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru**

**For Fruits Basket: Tohru and Kyo**

**For Durarara: Mikado and Anri**

**For FMA: Edward Elric and Winry**

**For Hetalia: Prussia and Hungary**

**For Ghost in the Shell: Batou and Motoko**

**For Death Note: Light and Misa.**

**For Dragon Ball: Goku and ChiChi**

**Phoenix: So, yeah, we've got a schedule to keep, and I promise Soul Wiggin will be updated soon.**

**Ciel: So, next time on this fic, we perform the Dark Woods Circus.**

**Grell: We hope to see you then~!**


	2. Dark Woods

**Phoenix: Hello, everybody~!**

**Tamaki: We now continue with our monthly updates! And some news...**

**Phoenix: I've decided that Halloween by Aqua and This is Halloween from the Nightmare Before Christmas will not be sung by our anime choir. Instead, Trick and Treat by Kaito and Meiko and Alice of Human Sacrifice by Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin and Len will be sung.**

**Hunny: Yay! Spooky songs!**

**Phoenix: *facepalm***

**Finny: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own any franchises used, referenced or mentioned in her fanfiction.**

**Phoenix: Please enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>The chatter that had gone on in the audience soon quieted down as Tamaki appeared on stage again.<p>

"Welcome back, madams and sires. Our next song is once again a Vocaloid song, and we must thank Miku, Kaito and Gakupo for helping us choose the songs from their rather large list," Tamaki announced.

The three Vocaloids walked onto the stage, dressed in their signature outfits, and the audience applauded.

"We did owe Tamaki a favor, and we figured it was the best way to repay him," Miku admitted, blushing.

"We are honored you would sing two of our songs tonight," Kaito admitted.

The three Vocaloids bowed and left the stage.

"Now, we had to have the next songs filmed since a stage would not work well enough, so please excuse our behavior," Tamaki informed as a flat-screen TV came down in front of him.

The music began playing, and on the screen was a carriage of some sort passing a crowd. Some of the audience members shuddered when a young Chibitalia, dressed in red, stood in the crowd smiling.

"This is not going to end well," someone muttered.

Chibitalia noticed the clown passing out fliers for an event of some sort and was surprised when the clown was revealed to be attached to another. Literally.

A few members in the audience fainted at the sight of who the clowns were. Even though they weren't truly suffering the fate that Rin and Len had suffered in Dark Woods Circus, it still pained everyone to see them as part of a circus act.

The poor twins were Leo and Luna.

Chibitalia walked up to the clowns and a flier was handed to him. The twins' eyes flashed red for a brief moment, and Chibitalia shivered.

He looked down at the flier. It read "Come to the Dark Woods Circus!"

Chibitalia looked up to look at the clowns again and noticed they were running from him.

"DEFORMITY." Bold red words flashed on the screen.

"Seizure warning much?" someone called from the audience, eliciting some nervous laughter in the audience.

"_In the woods…in the dark forest, there it lies: the Dark Woods Circus,_" Beauty's voice came hauntingly.

Chibitalia marveled the large circus tent, quite surprised.

"_The chairman with his bright eyes~and stilted height of ten meters~,_" Grell sang in a surprisingly feminine voice.

"I knew it! Grell is a girl!" Yachiru shouted in accusation, making a few audience members chuckle.

"_The actors are trampled and misshapen, their bodies…odd but also very entertaining at the circus in the Dark Woods,_" Beauty sang in turn.

Two large shadows were cast over Chibitalia, which made him turn around in fear. Two surprisingly tall people, one was a man with hair black as ebony and eyes violet as…well, violets, who was dressed in black, and the other a woman with long brown hair and pale bluish-violet eyes wearing all white, stood over him, emotionless.

"Poor Lelouch and Nunally," someone murmured.

"Oh! Do you by any chance know if the Dark Woods Circus is open tonight?" Chibitalia asked.

"Why, of course. It's about to start," the man informed, gesturing to the tent. He and the woman, holding hands, headed away to the circus.

Chibitalia headed towards the tent, but cautiously approached it from the side, as if expecting to be caught. A small hole gave him visibility inside the tent as he stared at it.

"_A two-headed person…show_," Leo and Luna sang in tandem. Chibitalia froze as he stared at the clowns he saw earlier. They now wore white jackets and had violet shirts on. They were sewn together, performing for an audience.

"_Two singing chimera wonders,_" Beauty and someone else sang. A few gasped in horror as they recognized the second singer a split second before Chibitalia saw the Deformed Diva…s.

Beauty wore a pale gold dressy shirt and a dark pink skirt. A dark gold bandana wrapped around her eyes, preventing her from seeing. She had black, angelic-like wings on her back instead of the normal Deformed Diva legs. She clasped the bars in fear.

Next to her was Ciel in the same attire as when he attempted to find out more about the Viscount's human trafficking, only, like Beauty, had black wings on his back. Around his eyes was a black strip of fabric.

The pair sang some song beautifully, though hints of sadness lingered in the song.

"_Some things that eat their own kind, two blue beasts that you see here_," Prussia and Sebastian sang.

Chibitalia looked through the hole at a large cage. Two men, one with silver spiky hair and another with black hair, both with red eyes, sat in the cage, restrained, a blue light cast on them, plus both had tuxedos on. A few pieces of meat were tossed to them, and both men lunged, hunger in their eyes.

After the circus show ended, Chibitalia listened closely to the conversations.

Leo and Luna approached the two "divas" and removed their blindfolds.

"It's okay. They're gone now," Leo reassured.

Beauty's sapphire blue eyes were dull with sorrow, while Ciel's sky blue and violet eyes were filled with despair.

"_We never asked for this life that a cruel god gave to us. Why do people watch me with eyes that say 'A decaying face'?_" Beauty's voice rang.

"Are you okay, onee-chans?" Luna asked.

"Where are we, again?" Beauty asked.

"We're in Italy. Don't worry, everyone is gone," Leo reassured as he and Luna kneeled beside the two "divas".

Ciel leaned against the bars, enjoying the coldness the bars brought.

"Why? Why do we keep going?" he questioned.

"C-Ciel-chan, you know Ringmaster Drocell wants the best for us!" Leo reminded.

"But every day we go on and people laugh at us. I can't remember my old home, but I do remember my parents died!" Ciel protested.

"Oi! Mind keeping it down? Sebastian and the awesome me are trying to sleep!" Prussia shouted. The two "blue beasts" were on separate sides of their cage.

"Sorry, Prussia-kun!" Luna apologized.

Leo held Beauty's hand.

"You are beautiful, though, Beauty-chan," he murmured softly.

Beauty's eyes sparked with hope for a brief moment, then dulled once more.

"_It's painful…it's painful is what she said to me. But still, it goes. The circus goes without any regards to what we feel,_" Leo sang, softly.

Within moments, the circus filled with more people who wanted to watch the circus act.

"_We are having fun~! We are having fun, we're having fun at this circus! Rotting apples, rotting apple eyes have weathered skins!_" Luna sang, voice teetering on the edge of madness.

Beauty and Ciel, blindfolds back on, held each other's hands. Tears escaped past their blindfolds from the outside world.

"_Please, kill us…please kill us, please kill us, to get us out of this place. We once had asked and got responded with "No, that's asking the impossible…"_" the two sang, sorrowfully.

Chibitalia backed away from the tent. Something told him this was bad news. A dark shadow loomed over him, and he looked fearfully over his shoulder. Drocell, grinning eerily, stood over him.

The camera thankfully turned back to a panoramic view of the circus tent. Lelouch and Nunally danced gracefully among the moonlight and starlight.

Within moments, the camera flashed into the tent, the lights off. The performers, caged and chained, were forced to watch as Chibitalia was tortured. The camera remained on the performers, who looked fearful for the young nation.

The camera flashed back to the city pavilion where Chibitalia met Leo and Luna. Chibitalia, now wearing all white, was among the crowd. Holy Rome Empire was looking around, lost, until Chibitalia handed him a piece of paper that said "Come to the Dark Woods Circus!"

Then, the screen faded to black.

The audience applauded, amazed. Tamaki soon appeared back onstage.

"Thank you, thank you! It was hard choosing between the preferred Deformed Diva by Miku's standards and our own Deformed Divas, so I'm glad it made little difference in the song!" Tamaki announced.

He bowed and grinned the same way Drocell did.

"Now, please be patient for our next performance," Tamaki ordered, vanishing once again.

"_Until then, macabre lovers…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of chapter!<strong>

**Leo: ...why were there two Deformed Divas and two Blue Beasts?**

**Phoenix: Because I got bored.**

**Yugi: *sweatdrops* I wonder who will play the Alices...**

**Haruhi: Um...next time on this fic, Alice of Human Sacrifice is played! Who plays who?**

**Japaneko: We hope you will read next time.**


	3. Where's Alice?

**Phoenix: Hello, everybody!**

**Kyoya: There's barely a month left until Halloween. That means our final chapter is coming up quick.**

**Honey: I can't wait! It'll be so cool!**

**Phoenix: So, who wants to do the intro?**

**Dark: May I?**

**Phoenix: Go ahead.**

**Dark: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own any franchise used, referenced or mentioned in her fanfiction.**

**Chesire: Enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>Tamaki appeared backstage where some of the helpers for the night were panicking.<p>

"What happened?" he asked.

"We lost the Halloween and Nightmare clips!" Momiji responded, flailing his arms.

Tamaki's face paled.

"You what," he nearly hissed the question.

"Gluttony ate them!" Ed shouted from where he was.

Tamaki's face grew even paler.

"Okay, everyone remain calm…PANIC TIME!" he screamed, flailing his arms wildly in shock.

"Relax, Tamaki, I prepared ahead of time," Beauty informed, walking up to him. She had two discs in hand.

"What songs are those?" Tamaki asked, trying to be calm.

"Alice Human Sacrifice and Trick and Treat," Beauty responded.

Tamaki sighed in relief.

"Alice Human Sacrifice goes first," he decided, taking the disc from Beauty and using his vanishing act.

* * *

><p>Back onstage, Tamaki appeared.<p>

"Sorry for the delay, ladies and gentlemen, but we had some technical difficulties. Now, we present yet another Vocaloid song: Alice of Human Sacrifice!" Tamaki announced, the giant screen flashing on.

A tiny white figure that looked like Dengaku Man sat on screen, looking sad.

"_There was once a little dream,_" Belarus, in a rather calm voice for her, began.

"_No one knows who dreamt it,_" Sebastian continued. "_It really was a small dream._"

"_This made the little dream think: I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?_" murmured Hungary.

At that point, Dengaku Man had gotten into a thinking pose.

"_The little dream thought and thought, and at last he had an idea,_" Luna's voice went on.

Dengaku Man grinned eerily.

" "_I will make people come to me…and make my world…"_ clarified Leo as the music slowly started to ring around the room.

10 figures stood on screen, each bearing the mark of their respective Alice persona on their hands.

"10? Why did they choose 10 for the show?" L wondered, curious.

"Might be a way to fit more people in," Kida suggested.

"_The first Alices were gallant ones. With weapons in hand, they entered Wonderland,_" Belarus and Russia's voice came out strong.

On screen, Belarus and Russia entered a flower field filled with red flowers. Russia had his pipe in hand, Belarus with knives. With evil grins, they cut down the flowers, releasing dozens of red petals.

"_Cutting down all in their path, they were followed by a stained red path._"

An image of Dengaku Man mourning over the flowers flashed briefly on screen before showing Russia and Belarus staring at hands turning into thorny vines.

"_These new Alices, deep in the woods, were captured as fugitives. If it were not for the path we left through Wonderland, no one would have known that we had ever been,_" the brother and sister sang as they were dragged deep into the forest.

The screen flashed to reveal Sebastian and Denbo standing in the middle of a crowd.

"_The second Alices were fragile ones of the diamond,_" the two sang.

Denbo sang into a microphone, while Sebastian sang on his own.

"_The broken echo of lies within demented words. They sang their twisted melodies to all Wonderland,_" the duo sang, crazed looks appearing on their face for brief moments.

"_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._"

A sudden screech of a fan got the two's attention.

"_Deadly, yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose. Was shot by a madman, who silenced them to death._"

Two gunshots fired, and Sebastian and Denbo fell. Blood sprayed from their mouths as they leaned on skeletons.

"_Single room bloomed in our place with no music composed. With twisted grin, we dying duo lay breathing our last breath,_" the two finished.

The screen flashed and Hungary and Austria in front of a staircase.

"_The third Alices were innocent ones of the club. They were enchanting, graceful figures in the world of Wonderland,_" the two sang.

Pictures of Austria and Hungary charming the townspeople flashed on the screen.

"_They charmed the people in the land to every beck and call. A peculiar country answering to each demand._"

The two looked happy, until the screen flashed and they were shown in more regal gowns. They looked scared.

"_So they rose into the throne to become the country's rulers, consumed by paranoia of their own impending death. Soon we succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream. Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, we secured our regime,_" the two finished, showing them terrified of death.

The screen flashed, and showed the tops of the heads of Elizabeth, Alois, Oz and Winry.

"_And as this passed, four children walked in the woods,_" The quartet sang.

"_Partaking in tea under the trees, they'd never part._"

The screen flashed and showed them drinking tea.

"_They found an invitation to the queen._"

Once more, the screen flashed and showed a Joker card burning away to reveal it was the Ace of Hearts.

"_It was the ace of hearts!_"

The screen showed the four holding hands and grinning mischievously.

"_The fourth Alices were a quartet of curiosity. All were lost and could not find the boat where they began. And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly! Brothers and sisters running wild in Wonderland,_" the four sang.

A screenshot appeared of Winry and Elizabeth pouting.

"_Two stubborn elder sisters._"

Another screenshot, this of Oz and Alois looking off in the other direction.

"_Two witty younger brothers._"

A hand appeared on Oz and Alois's shoulders.

"_But we had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland!_"

Luna and Winry had approached a final door. Alois and Oz were grinning psychotically, their sclera black.

The screen faded to Oz and Alois holding their "sisters" in their arms.

"_We were never woken from our terrifying dream. Forever would we wander this twisted fairytale._"

The screen faded to black and showed Prussia writing into a book. He smirked, then closed the book.

The screen faded to black once more.

Applause rang around the auditorium as Tamaki appeared.

"Thank you! This is perhaps the weirdest piece we've done, considering it draws inspiration from Alice in Wonderland," Tamaki admitted.

"Doesn't Pandora Hearts do so as well?" someone called from the audience.

Tamaki chuckled and nodded.

"Now…please wait for the fourth and final act of our little treat…"

He vanished again.

"_Until next time, macabre lovers…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of chapter~!<strong>

**Oz: The final act is Trick and Treat! I can't wait!**

**Phoenix: Be warned, everyone, this will involve characters you may not expect. I think.**

**Ling: Next time, we witness the stunning conclusion to the songs! Who will play who?**

**Blair: See you next time, nya~!**


	4. Trick or Treat!

**Phoenix: Hello, everyone, and happy Halloween!**

**Tamaki: We reach the conclusion of the fic today! Oh, I can't wait!**

**Schrodinger: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own any franchise used, referenced or mentioned in her fics.**

**Blair: Enjoy, nya~!**

* * *

><p>The clamor in the audience died down as Tamaki reappeared onstage once more.<p>

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for attending our performance! We ask that you remain quiet for the last song, and I promise you, it will be amazing!" Tamaki thanked, vanishing and the monitor lowering.

The music began softly as piano music, playing the first few notes of the song, as gradually the rest of the band joined in.

Onscreen, puppet replicas of Schrodinger, Seras, Beauty and Sebastian began dancing before stopping, the screen revealing Gasser and Hannah staring at a mansion in a dark forest.

"_Deeper in, deeper in, a sweet voice lures you into the depths of the forest quietly,_" Schrodinger and Sebastian sang, in tune.

The camera panned to show Schrodinger and Sebastian, dressed in black, sitting on a branch on one of the trees.

"_Come on in, come on in, we know you want to go deeper into the forest for a treat,_" the two invited.

Hannah and Gasser hesitated, as if guessing the outcome of their exploration.

"_Hurry up, hurry up, just come as fast as your legs can run through this empty field so dark,_" Seras and Beauty sang, perched on a branch, wearing black outfits as well.

Gasser held Hannah's hand, terrified, as they approached the mansion.

"_Just come on, just come on, I promise you this game will be so much fun so get on your mark!_" the four sang, welcoming the pair into the mansion.

The camera showed Gasser and Hannah eating sweets.

"_This cinnamon stick's filled with magic, spells get cast so frequently,_" Sebastian sang, smirking.

"_Just imaging drowning in the sweetest syrups in the whole wide world!_" Beauty sang, petting Gasser's head as he slowly grew drowsy.

"_Dreams will relieve you of all your stress, no need to keep crying like a mess,_" Seras continued, smiling.

"_All of these treats are heaven made by hand,_" Schrodinger sang, drinking tea.

"_Have one and drift into sleep,_" the quartet sang as Hannah and Gasser fell over, asleep.

"_Once you're asleep, then you'll be surrounded by these images of us. When you take your blindfold off you'll be able to see reality!_" Beauty sang, holding Gasser in her hands.

"_You'll get to see your hands tied up and bound with strings that are dragging at my heels,_" Sebastian continued, Hannah in his arms.

"_At this point you've given up, oh it's a lovely deal~!_" the quartet sang.

The screen showed Hannah and Gasser slowly regaining consciousness in a different room. Sounds of battle quickly revived them.

Gasser paled.

Beauty, Schrodinger, Seras and Sebastian practically danced as they fought Integra, the Major, Grell and Bo-bobo gleefully.

Gasser pounded on the door, shouting something inaudible, until the door opened. Hannah ran from the room, grabbing Gasser's hand and dragging him from the room.

The two ran down a long hall, not even daring to stop to catch their breaths.

The moment they arrived at the room, they seemed to freeze. The four fighters were down, unmoving. Beauty stood over them, a sword in her hands.

Hannah and Gasser dashed over to Integra, but Seras fired her gun at their feet, forcing them to back away.

Behind them, Sebastian gave a chop to their necks, forcing them to fall asleep once again.

"_Sometimes we see our doubts, they're laying at the tip of a double-edged knife._"

Gasser opened his eyes to realize he was blindfolded and restrained. The blindfold had holes in it, revealing Beauty, Sebastian, Schrodinger and Seras enjoying cake and ice cream. Beauty had a sword leaning against her chair.

"_I told you…love's just fake and there is no feeling of it in this life!_"

A strawberry and a knife fell from Schrodinger's grasp, the strawberry landing on the ground with the knife in it.

"_Holes in your blindfold…I saw something that maybe I shouldn't have glanced over to see,_" Beauty realized, glancing at Gasser. She narrowed her eyes.

Gasser swallowed hard.

"_Shadows dance as night grew…the darkness surrounded us…_" Seras whispered, the shadows covering the four at the table, giving them ominous appearances and glowing eyes.

"_And it soon began to frighten me!_" the quartet sang.

Gasser glanced over and realized Hannah was frightened.

The four stood over their captives.

"_Oh my, oh my, such bad kids, how dare you wake up so early,_" Sebastian scolded.

"_If your blindfold comes off easily, perhaps I should blind you myself,_" Beauty threatened, taking her sword and poking it near Gasser. It took a moment to realize it was Zangetsu. Had Ichigo attempted to rescue the two and failed?

Two fingers poked into Gasser's mouth and forced him to smile. Seras grinned.

"_Hey look now, you're laughing at us, now isn't that the cutest thing you've seen?_" she taunted.

"_But even so, you wear nothing but lies,_" Schrodinger reminded.

"_So let's begin our play night!_" the quartet announced.

Suddenly, Beauty hugged Gasser's head.

"_Hey…just give it to me,_" she whispered in his ear.

She giggled.

Gasser and Hannah were released from their bonds, but were kicked to the floor. They shivered in fear.

Sebastian stood over them.

"_Why are you shaking so rapidly in front of me like a scared little mouse? Milk is what you want from me because it made you well at your old house,_" he assumed.

Seras and Beauty forced Hannah and Gasser to stand up.

"_This is our domain, we keep it clean, there's no difference from any other place! We'll bow down and make you feel at home, so now you shouldn't even lose your face,_" the two girls sang, bowing in honor.

"_Give us that quickly, quickly, just give it here, hand it over to we. Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even know the half of it!_" the quartet sang, dragging Gasser and Hannah to two thrones.

"_Eat these sweets, they'll tempt you to believe all our fake hospitality! Give us that quickly, hand it to us~!_" the quarter continued.

The puppet replicas danced again on screen, this time with puppets of Gasser and Hannah, until the two puppets fell over.

The screen turned black, and applause echoed throughout the auditorium as Tamaki appeared for the last time on stage.

"Thank you all so much! Thank you for coming to see our performance!" he thanked.

"This was very hard to do and we're glad you like this! See you all next year!"

Tamaki vanished one more time.

_See you next year, macabre lovers._

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of story!<strong>

**Tamaki: Thank you all for reading it! Hope to see you next year!**


End file.
